Justice League/Avengers: When Worlds Collide
Justice League/Avengers: When Worlds Collide is an epic animated crossover movie based on Ron Marz and Peter David's 1996, DC Vs. Marvel and All Access story lines, with art designs by Dan Jurgens and Claudio Castellini. This is a 5 in a half hour special event in both the DC and Marvel Universes. Synopsis Whe two earths became one, The Justice League and the Avengers must put aside their differences and protect the earh against the Anti-Monitor and his army of Chitauri and Doomsday Clones. Plot In another reality, Access is being pursued by a powerful intruder which he never expected and he activated the defense systems. Characters Justice League #Superman (Matt Boomer): Leader of the Justice League and has romantic relationship with Wonder Woman. Superman has a mullet haircut. #Wonder Woman/Diana (Susan Eisenberg): Amazon princess of Themyscira, #Batman (Jason O'Mara): Who had been a loner since his early days in Gotham City when his parents wer killed, he is the founder of the league along with Superman and Wonder Woman, he actually funds the Justice League with Wayne Interprise, he is also the one who made an alliance with Wolverine and Iron Man. #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion): #The Flash (Michael Rosenbaum): #Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly): #Shazam (Sean Austin): #*Billy Batson (Zach Calison) #Zatanna (Jennifer Hale): She senses the collide of the 2 world from the beginning. #Green Arrow (Neal McDonough): #Blue Beetle/Jaime Rayes (Eric Lopez): #Black Canary (Vanessa Marchall): #Robin/Tim Drake (Jesse McCartney) #Aquaman (Christian Slater) The Avengers #Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar): Leader of the Avengers. #*JARVIS (David Kaye): Iron Man's armor AI. #Captain America (Roger Craig Smith): Co-leader of the Avengers. #Thor (Travis Willingham): #Ms. Marvel (April Stewart): #Spider-Man (Drake Bell): #The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore): #Black Widow (Laura Bailey-Willingham): #Hawkeye (Troy Baker): #Falcon (Bumper Robinson) #Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) #Vision (Dave Wittenberg): #Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Grant George): #Black Panther (Giancarlo Epsosito) Guardians of the Galaxy #Star-Lord (Will Friedle): Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. #Gamora (Vanessa Marshall): #Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov): #Rocket Raccoon (Trevor Devall): Marksmen of the Guardians. His design in JL/A reflects the movie design of Rocket in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), wearing a orange & black space suit. #Groot (Kevin Michael Richardson): A Flora Colossus and Rocket Raccoon's partner. His design in JL/A reflects the movie design of Groot in Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). X-Men *Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Cyclops (Matthew Mercer) *Jean Grey (Grey Griffin) *Storm (Susan Dalian) *Beast (Fred Tatasciore) *Rogue (Melissa Disney) *Gambit (Greg Cipes) *Nightcrawler (Liam O'Brien) *Iceman (James Arnold Taylor) *Shadowcat (Kim Mai Guest) *Jubilee (Danica McKeller): After meeting Robin, she devlops a crush on him. *Deadpool (Nolan North) Villains *Lord Havok (Tom Hardy): The main Antagonist of the Film. After learning there was a special multiverse in existence, he and his extremists attack Access's **Tracer **Gorgon **Dreamslayer **Havokoids: Lord Havok's robotic servants: *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Joker (Troy Baker) *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Sinestro (Scottie Ray): *Bane (Cheech Marin) *Gorilla Grodd (Fred Tatasciore): Battles the Hulk in the Climax of the film. *Deathstroke (Jeremy Irons) *Sportsmaster (Travis Willingham) *Killer Croc (Fred Tatasciore): Same mutation as from Son of Batman. *Red Skull (Liam O'Brein) *MODOK (Charlie Adler): *Abomination (Robin Atkin Downes) *Doctor Octopus (Rene Auberjoinis) *Whiplash (Peter Stormare) *Crimson Dynamo (Dimitri Ditachenko) *Kraven the Hunter (Hector Elizondo) *Abosorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman) *Darkseid (Tony Todd) *Thanos (Issac C. Singleton Jr.) Others/Cameos *Access/Axel Asher (Sam Riegel): He was trying to unite the two universes before he was killed by the Anti-monitor in the beginning. Later in the movie, he survived and contacted Tony Stark. *Venom/Eddie Brock (Matt Lanter/Daran Norris): *The Lizard/Dr. Curtis Conners (Dee Bradley Baker): similar to Rhys Ifans tone. *Nick Fury (Chi McBribe): Director of S.H.I.E.L.D *Nova (Logan Millar): A member of the Nova Corps who was sent on a mission by NIick Fury until he came across Hal Jordan *Doctor Strange (Xander Berkley): He sensed the collision of the 2 universes from the beginning. *Dr. Fate (Jason Issacs): He sensed the collision of the 2 universes from the beginning *Lois Lane (Dana Delany) *Jimmy Olsen *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) *Commissioner J. Gordon (Gary Oldman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) *Carnage/Cletus Kasady (David Agranov) *Lobo (Brad Garrett) *Martha Connors *Billy Connors *Mera Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet *Gotham City **Bat cave *Fawcett City *New York City **Avengers Tower * Crew *Jay Oliva - Director *Kris Zimmerman-Salter, Andrea Romano - Voice Directors *Dan Jurgens, Claudio Castellini - Character Designers *Stan Lee - Producer *Sam Register - Executive Producer Differences between the comics and the film There are some differences between the "DC vs. Marvel" storylines and this film: *Lord Havok is the main antagonist of the film, while the Brother were in the comics. *Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes appears in the place of Superboy to face off against Spider-Man. *In the movie, When the two universe joined together *In the comics, Wonder Woman faces Storm and was defeated by her. In the Film, She faces Ms. Marvel and defeated her. *In the comics, the Amalgam Universe a created in the conflict. in the film, it does not exist. *The Brothers were not featured in the film. *Hal Jordon appears in Kyle Rayner's place. *Nova appears in the place of Silver Surfer to face off with Green Lantern *In the film the twelve primary battles were: *#Superman (DC) vs. Hulk (Marvel) *#Spider-Man (Marvel) vs. Blue Beetle (DC) *#Wonder Woman vs. Ms. Marvel (Marvel) *#Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye (Marvel) *#Captain America (Marvel) vs. Batman (DC) *#Zatanna vs. Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *#Deathstroke (DC) vs. Deadpool (Marvel) *#Thor (Marvel) vs. Shazam (DC) *#Black Canary (DC) vs. Black Widow (Marvel) *#Martian Manhunter (DC) vs. Vision (Marvel) *#Wolverine vs. Lobo (DC) *#Green Lantern (DC) vs. Nova (Marvel) Trivia *The DC Universe is not based on the New 52's, it's classic. *Wonder Woman's outfit is based on John Bryne's, long flowing hair, longer bracers, shorts with two stars on front, and joined the emblem and belt together, larger breasts. * Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:DC Nation